


Officially Missing You

by Maki_Banana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/pseuds/Maki_Banana
Summary: They really just miss each other.





	Officially Missing You

It was just another day at Yuri's house. He was on a day off and… was very bored. Since he woke up he's been editing random videos, playing games, editing videos, playing games, editing videos and playing games! He was supposed to go out with Ryosuke but then work suddenly came up so naturally, they cancelled it. It upset him. It did, but he can't deny Ryosuke's dedication to his work and he can't just let him decline it just so they can have their date night.

And so there he was. On his couch, almost dinner time and just staring at the ceiling. He rolled over to get his phone and just scroll through some online fast food deliveries deciding what's for dinner. He grabbed his black framed glasses and wore it as he sat up yawning and scratching his jet black bed hair. Before he could confirm his order, he walked to his bathroom to freshen up a bit. He took his glasses off, washed his face, placed it back on and sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror.

His hair was sticking out of his head everywhere at every direction. His grey sweater crooked revealing his left shoulder but fully covering the other. He blew some air through his closed mouth making his lips produce a vibrating sound. He shrugged his shoulders lazily attempting to fix his sweater and he pulled up his grey sweatpants.

He went out of the bathroom, stretching his back with his hands in the air. Just then his doorbell rang which made him jump in shock.

"What?" He whispered. He wasn't expecting anything.

He went to get the door and as soon as he opened it he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Good evening, sir." He was greeted by a man in green uniform who was holding paper bags with the logo of a food delivery service on it.

"I-I didn't order any-uh-any..."

"It's addressed to you, sir." The man arranged his green cap and smiled his work mode smile.

Yuri tilted his head. Though he was still confused, he accepted the food delivery anyway, not in the mood of arguing with a stranger who’s just doing their job. He placed it on his brown wooden _ chabudai _in his living room and stared at it for a moment.

_ That could be poison. _

He thought. And then, his phone rang.

His smartphone’s screen read: “_ My wallet” _

"Ryosuke?" Yuri answered the caller.

"Hey, Yuri!" He sounded super happy to which Yuri sounded confused.

"Hey..."

"Have you received it?" Ryosuke was excited… _ for some reason, _Yuri thought.

"What--the what? Oh wait." Yuri realized. He laughed as he placed his hand on his waist. "You... This is you!"

Yuri could also hear Ryosuke's laugh from the other line and somehow he found it super endearing. He wanted to hug Ryosuke right at the moment, to cuddle him. But his only option was his pillows on his couch, so he resorted to that. He jumped on the couch and hugged his pillows tightly, giggling to himself like a little girl.

"I just thought, you know, since I called off our date tonight I could still do this so..."

"Oh, Ryosuke--"

"It's your all your favorite food, actually."

Yuri could hear the smile on Ryosuke's voice. He closed his eyes and imagined Ryosuke on the phone with his ridiculously beautiful grin, with his probably styled dark brown hair parted in the middle, long fringe reaching his cheekbones, his laugh lines showing as he beamed his charming smile to which Yuri fell in love with years ago and still is and will forever be in love.

Yuri didn't notice that the other line fell silent as well. After a few moments Ryosuke finally spoke.

"Ah, uhm... Yuri?" Ryosuke softly called.

"Oh, yeah? Hi! Still here, hehe."

"I have to go, sadly." Ryosuke sighed evidently regretting his decision of going to work than to cuddle with Yuri.

"Oh, love. It's alright." Yuri cooed. His voice soft and sweet and Ryosuke felt warm. "Thank you for this. I love you very much."

Ryosuke could feel Yuri's embrace with just his voice as he softly spoke "I love you too... Very much."

"Now go do your job of making people happy and come back here with my happiness, you."

"Definitely will." 

After they hung up, Yuri did not mind eating alone while playing games anymore. He couldn't stop grinning with the thought that Ryosuke bought this for him.

_ Ryosuke. Yamada Ryosuke. Such a romantic. Always so romantic. _ Yuri chuckled.

Later that night, Ryosuke came home with the light in the living room on.

"Yuri?" Ryosuke called out but nobody responded.

Ryosuke then was welcomed with a sound asleep Yuri on the couch. Ryosuke's lips quickly formed into a fond smile. The petite figure on the couch was irresistibly adorable. Legs and arms stretched and sprawled out, mouth slightly open with small huffs of breath coming out.

Ryosuke loved this Yuri more. Not the idol Yuri nor the scripted nor the styled one. But this vulnerable one. The one only Ryosuke can see. Underneath that sparkly superstar facade was this soft and fluffy man and Ryosuke just wants to keep him and protect him from the harsh, harsh world.

He placed his bags down, straightened his black hoodie and knelt in front of Yuri, his smile still there, not fading away. He gently pushed Yuri’s hair away from his face. His fingers softly tracing his beloved’s face and then he leaned forward as he placed a chaste kiss on Yuri’s forehead. When Ryosuke leaned back he was caught off guard as he saw Yuri’s eyes were open and he had a smirk on his very teasing pink lips.

“You were awake?” Ryosuke asked, surprised.

“Seconds ago, yeah.” Yuri shrugged, but before Ryosuke could continue their banter, Yuri had already jumped to Ryosuke who caught him with one arm wrapped tightly around Yuri’s waist to keep him in place and the other arm on the floor to keep them from falling.

Yuri’s arms were tightly wrapped on Ryosuke’s neck and he felt so in place on his lover’s lap, just there under his strong arms. Their faces inches close and both grinning at each other from ear to ear stupidly in love. Yuri rolled his eyes before finally closing the distance between them to which Ryosuke gave up and laid down on their soft white rug. He wrapped both arms around Yuri’s small body tightly, wanting to be close as possible. His fingers wandering on Yuri’s back which Yuri visibly likes resulting with small giggles coming out of their mouths and Yuri cupping Ryosuke’s cheeks as to deepen the kiss.

_ Perfect. Just perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first post here, wow! Congratulations self. Anyways, I really just wrote this fanfic out of boredom and was inspired by a certain comic I saw on Instagram. So I'm sorry because it's super random! hehe. Hope you like it and comments are very much appreciated. owo


End file.
